Reflections
by PartyGlasses
Summary: BMO loves Football like no other, she loves him more than anyone in the entire world, but what if it goes wrong? What does she do? Who does she go to? This description sucks, what will you do? This is just the beginning so like yeah idek.


**A/N: This isn't finished but if someone likes it enough and wants it finished i'll finish it :3**

* * *

 **Reflections**

Marceline x BMO

"Hey, Jake! Let's go an adventure!" yelled Finn as he ran down the hall into the living room, sword in hand and his bright green backpack wrapped around his ankles. I lied on the couch pretending to be asleep, listening to their conversation  
"Sure, buddy. Just let me finish this beautiful sandwich" Jake replied with love in his eyes and hunger in his tummy as he bit down lustfully into the crunchy bread, "MmmMMmmMm"  
"Come on, Jake." Finn groaned, "All the adventures will be gone by the time you finish, I don't wanna miss out on the adventures man."  
"Finn, buddy, there's an adventure in everything you do, you just have to take the time to look into the little nooks and crannies of life and you'll see." Jake responded as he put the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth, "Like right now this sandwich is battling these giant chompers, then once he gets past them it will have to venture down into the dungeon of my stomach and fight off any acid monsters until he can finally locate the treasure inside me!"  
"Stop being so wise dude, let's go fight monsters!" Finn cried as he ran out the front door, sword held high as he goes  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming" Jake replied as he rushed out after Finn. "See you soon BMO!" the door slammed as he left.  
"Ah, now they are gone I can finally talk to my love" I whispered quietly to myself "Football" I moaned as I slowly scuttled towards the bathroom, "I do not know why he insists on only meeting me there, I want to take him on beautiful tours through the land and show him wonderful things, but it is okay, I still love him"

The bathroom door is shut, I need to find a way up to the door knob so I can open it, I thought long and hard to myself, slowly analysing the room for ways up, "Ah! I've got it!" I exclaimed excitingly as I walked towards the ladder leaning against the wall, "I hope this works" I whispered to myself. I slowly dragged the ladder along the wall until I reached the bathroom door, slowly placing it on the door. BANG! "Ah!" I screamed, "Oh! The door wasn't closed, it was just nearly closed, I knew that!" I chuckled to myself as I stepped over the ladder and into the vast bathroom, "Hello? Football?" I called out  
"BMO! Where are you?" Football shouted back, I could hear him from up on the sink, his voice was so tender and beautiful.  
"I am down here! I will be up there in one second"  
"Come quickly, I haven't seen you're beautiful face in so long." He called out longingly, I began to heat up quickly and chuckled awkwardly. I began to climb up, onto the toilet then onto the shelf, I slowly made my way up to the sink.

I could see him as I walked towards the mirror, his beautiful green exterior, his wonderful screen lighting up as he noticed me, his lips, so pixelated yet so luring, and his edges so smooth, I began to feel myself heating up again.  
"BMO! I've missed you!" he said as he ran towards me, I felt myself beginning to speed up too, "Catch me!" he cried out, but it was too late, I had already jumped. We came flying into each other and I could feel his cold, hard body against mine.  
"Owww" I moaned, as I looked up, I could see a small dent in his forehead, "Oh Football! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!"  
"No BMO, I'm fine, are you okay? Why did you jump you were meant to catch me" he replied softly  
"I'm sorry Football, I wanted you to catch me" I whispered back quietly "Oh Football I'm so sorry!"  
"BMO, BMO it's okay, I promise!" He reassured me, "As long as we are together I am happy." I felt myself blushing, he was too, gosh he is so adorable. I started to stand up, and as I did so did he, we walked towards each other put our hands together, he was really cold.  
"I love you" He whispered  
"I love you too, Football" I moaned back as our screens pulled closer until they were touching, electrical currents rushed through me, I always felt so… so alive with Football, like I was a whole different robot, I hope he never has to leave.  
We chatted for a long time, long enough for the sun to set and for the large, shiny moon to rise. I started to feel drowsy. "Football I'm tired…" I whispered, half asleep.  
"That's okay BMO, I had lots of fun being with you, can we sleep together here? Please?" He whispered pleadingly, he seemed very tired too.  
"Of course, my love" I replied softly, as my eyes started to close  
"I love you, BMO" He whispered, "I don't ever want to leave you". I drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, BMO! We're smashing mirrors! Wanna help!?" I heard Finn yell from downstairs  
"Football! Hide, before he see's you!" I cried out to Football  
"Okay I'm going!" He called back as he got up and looked at me, "I love you so much, BMO, meet me here soon okay?" I blushed  
"Of course, Football, I love you. I held my hand out and touched his, "Goodbye"  
"Watch out BMO!" Finn screamed out as he ran into the bathroom and lunged forward  
"Football!" I screamed out, but it was too late, the sword has gone right through him, I could see shards of his body go everywhere, the wall in front of me started to crash down as if it was glass, shards going everywhere and I could catch glimpses of Football as they fell, then nothing, he was gone. "Football, no.." I cried, I began to feel weak, my vision blurry.  
"BMO are you okay?" I heard in the distance, I began to fall, my vision going black, my insides felt as if they were on fire, my stomach was knotted, my heart beating a million times a second, my head was spinning, _Football.._ I thought to myself, then I fainted.


End file.
